<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Au aged badly by oursticksandstones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793489">This Au aged badly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursticksandstones/pseuds/oursticksandstones'>oursticksandstones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, i wrote this at like 12 am and on my phone, im like breifly editinf it rn on my laptop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursticksandstones/pseuds/oursticksandstones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Wilbur meet up in the afterlife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Au aged badly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this au aged really badly didnt it?</p><p>anyways yeah basically just dead tommy meets with dead wilbur and they talked and shit (wayyy different to the original but :p)</p><p>i wro tr e this ome a. phone at like 12 am so sorry for spellng mistakes and likd incoessive story telling :/ (alos this was mostky written for myself since i ahd motivation to write something but not motivation to write my actual fic i wanted to write so ig this has to do fkr now???? idk?? though 1st chapter of my other fic out this week sometime maybe?? :oooo)</p><p>anywyaSS enjoy the story nonetheless!!! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room is bright. Incredibly bright. Too bright for Tommy. Though it was a nice contrast to the meek color of the obsidian that surrounded him before, but still.</p><p>It was also very quiet, which was also not like the prison. The prison was always..noisy. Even when neither him nor Dream spoke. (which was rare. They usually agurged for hours until one of them got a headache and decided to just sit across the room from the other). There was always the sound of his own footsteps or Dream's quill writing away. The sound of the lava surrounding them outside of the obsidian walls was always being heard as well, with the occasional sound of the guardians that always seemed to freak Tommy out.</p><p>It was also..cold. The prison was never cold. It was always too hot.</p><p>Tommy was rather calm for what had just happened. He had literally just been beaten to death by his abuser after being stuck in there for a week (or more?? who knows. There was no clock after all..) with him. The memory of him screaming frantic pleas laying fresh in his mind as Dream says, <em>"Then why don't you go see him."</em> repeats in his mind for a while until he hears a familiar voice echo his name.</p><p>"..Tommy? is that you?"</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Wilbur?"</p><p>Tommy turns around to face him. He's looks just like Ghostbur except he doesn't have grey skin or the stupid yellow jumper. It's just..Wilbur. Well, Wilbur from Pogtopia. He even has his Pogtopia trenchcoat! Still, though, it's Wilbur!</p><p>"Tommy?? How are you dead? I literally gave you this whole, big speech a month ago about how I was so proud of you n' shit and that you weren't dead! But now..you..you are."</p><p>"Where's..Schlatt?"</p><p>"Fuck if I know."</p><p>"Okay.." Tommy keeps his head down, not really wanting to look Wilbur in the eyes.</p><p>"So..how did you die?"</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>"Then why don't you go see him."</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>Tommy unknowingly let out a shaky breath. It was a thing he did lots when he was nervous. "<em>Dream</em>." He said quickly.</p><p>Wilbur didn't respond. Instead he just hugged Tommy. Something Tommy hasn't received for quite a while, so he hugs back, and suddenly..he's rambling.</p><p>He tells Wilbur about everything Dream did. During Exlie, after Exlie and during the Prison Visit.</p><p>"And..and then he just beat me to death!" He was crying, he knew that. He wasn't even trying to hide it. "Sam betrayed me and so did Tubb- No, no, no! That's what Dream wants me to think..Tubbo is my friend.."</p><p>Wilbur just hugs him tighter.</p><p>"I miss Tubbo." He sniffles. A week. He hasn't seen Tubbo for a week. and He won't be able to see Tubbo again.</p><p>"I know, Tommy, I know."</p><p>"I didn't even get to say goodbye."</p><p>"Death is like that usually. Talk to Schlatt about it. He had a lot of sorrys and goodbyes to say that he was never able to say. I had a few as well.." Wilbur pulled away to be able to see Tommy in the eyes. "I..I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much, but I feel like I should say sorry." The silence was weirdly painful so he quietly added, "And if I could I'd beat the shit out of that green bastard!"</p><p>They shared a quick laugh and dissolved back into a hug. Tommy shares stories of after Wilbur's death and of the pseudo-Wilbur, Ghostbur, that came around a few days after his death. Only to later be found by Schlatt who had a tab on the SMP open.</p><p>It showed Tommy's house, with flowers leading up to the entrance. A few flowers on the hillside of his house. It slowly panned over to the bench, where a singular figure that wore a green button-up and red wrist-band sat. A familiar tune played as the wind rustled the tree leaves. A nice sunset setting the mood and lighting. A small grave was built beside the bench that read:</p><p>
  <em>TommyInnit</em>
  <br/>
  <em>2004-2021</em>
  <br/>
  <em>The Greatest,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Unfinished Symphony</em>
  <br/>
  <em>&lt;3</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>